


Why Do I Still Feel Like I’m In A Dream?

by K1mHeechu1



Series: Unfair!verse [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Bickering, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Jun is a dork, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Quarantink, Romance, Team as Family, They basically adopt a 20-something-year-old, guinea pigs, no sadness for my sunshine boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Or: Yuzuru and Jason live life together, once step a time.
Relationships: Jason Brown/Yuzuru Hanyu, Jun Hwan Cha/Conrad Orzel
Series: Unfair!verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666471
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. Of Mushrooms and Berries

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 08/2020: To make it easier to read, I decided to unify all Jazuru drabbles under this story, so I'll be posting one chapter a day until all drabbles have been added!  
> Disclaimer: The drabbles are not in chronological order.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Jason tries to teach Yuzu survival skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> I bring you my answer to the first prompt of this Quarantink challenge, which was Species. If all goes according to the plan, I shall be posting a different 200 words or less drabble every day for the next two weeks.  
> If you haven't read [Oh, Baby, Falling (Let's Fall in Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683907/chapters/54217162) I suggest you go do that first, because all drabbles will be set in the same universe as that story!  
> See you tomorrow!  
> Happy reading!

"Okay, so, these are the ones that are edible, these are the ones that shouldn't be eaten, and THESE ones are the ones that will kill you if you do eat them."

Yuzuru stared at the colour-printed pages Jason had laid on the table in front of him, and then back at Jason.

"Tell me again why we're doing this."

"Because you love me and told me you wanted me to teach you how to recognise different types of berries, mushrooms and fruits so you can find them in the wilderness when we go hiking."

Yuzuru turned his head slightly to look at Jason.

"If you told me in 2014 I would be planning hiking trips with my boyfriend after I won an Olympic silver medal and retired, I would've laughed at your face."

"Well, if you would've told me, in 2014, I'd be dating you and so in love, I’d be willing to go hiking, I would've laughed at your face and told you we're only friends."

Yuzuru stood up, pecking Jason's lips, before tightly hugging him.

"2014 me was an idiot."

"2014 me didn't know what love was until it left me chocolates in front of my locker."


	2. Of Blushers and Lipsticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Jason does Yuzu's make-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the second prompt of this challenge: Paint

"Are you sure that's how it's supposed to be done?" Jason laughed and shook his head, but kept going anyway. "Hey, it's a valid question, I'm scared for my face."

"It's just make-up, Yuzu." Jason said, smearing more blusher on his cheeks. "How bad can it be?"

"Well, I'm allergic to life, so maybe..."

"I checked all labels, nothing in these will give you an allergic reaction."

"My hero." Yuzuru said with a straight face.

"Shut up and let me finish, we still have lipstick left."Jason carefully smeared the bright red lipstick on Yuzuru's lips, before inspecting his job and nodding approvingly."There, all done!"

He passed Yuzuru a small mirror, and he took a look at his face before he busted out laughing.

"OH MY GOD, I'm my sister!" Yuzuru's red lips were extremely attention-grabbing. Jason had done quite a good job for someone who had no idea how to actually do make-up. "You did great."

"Did I?" Yuzuru nodded, and Jason wrapped his arms around his waist, his own arms automatically wrapping around Jason's neck, fingers playing with the short curls on the back of his neck. "Don't I deserve a reward?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They had to remove red lipstick from both their faces later that day.


	3. Of Sneaky Boys and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Someone can't handle the temptation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the third prompt of this challenge: Temptation.

He looked at both sides.

Seemed safe enough.

He sighed, and then quietly made his way down the hallway, freezing every time he heard the smallest bit of noise.

He finally arrived at his destination and did a little victory dance. He opened the fridge's door as silently as he could and smiled when he found what he had been looking for.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" A voice behind him made him jump and turn around, slamming the door in the process. 

Jason was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I was... I just... I just wanted to see!"

"Yuzu, I told you it was going to be a surprise, couldn't you just wait a few hours?" Yuzuru pouted, looking like a kicked puppy.

"But... it's almost midnight. And you know I can't take surprises! I'm always tempted to sneak around until I find what the surprise is!"

"Yeah, but that's your birthday cake. I told you you couldn't see it until tomorrow morning, Yuzu."

"Sorry."

Jason sighed, stepping forward and giving Yuzuru a peck on the lips.

"You're lucky you're cute. C'mon, off to bed with you. You can see the cake In the morning."


	4. Of Showers and Missing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the fourth prompt of this challenge: Wall.

Yuzuru leaned his head back, resting it against the tiles.

  
He closed his eyes, letting the warm water hit his face for a second, before turning to face the wall, allowing the shower stream to hit the back of his neck, sighing happily.

  
He almost jumped when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist, soft lips dropping a barely-there kiss onto his shoulder, making him giggle.

  
"Hi, love."

  
"Hi."

  
"I missed you."

  
Yuzuru bent his neck to allow Jason more access, as his lips travelled across shoulders and neck, leaving goosebumps as they moved.

  
"I missed you too." Yuzuru turned around, smiling as he saw the soft grin on Jason's face. "I love you." He rested his entire back against the wall as Jason moved forward and started kissing him, gently, lovingly, softly nipping and licking at his lips.

  
"I love you too, my heart."


	5. Of Dusters and Sweaty Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Yuzuru works out. Jason cleans... or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the fifth prompt of this challenge: Smug.

Yuzuru sighed, back hitting the sofa as he finally finished his workout.

"Move your plump ass off the sofa, Yuzuru, you're all sweaty."

Yuzuru leaned back and pouted at Jason, who was standing by the hallway that led to the bedroom, duster in hand.

"Wait a second, I'm dead."

"I can see you, you are very much alive, love."

"I'm working out so I can be all strong and buff to lift you up when you fall down."

"Right. Yuzu, we're the same height and I weigh more than you, you're not lifting me up."

Yuzuru glared at him and stood up.

"Wanna bet?" Jason smirked.

"What are we betting on?"

"If I lift you, I get out of cleaning the house for a week."

"If you fail, you'll do all the cleaning for the next week."

"Deal."

Jason put the dusted down on the coffee table, and just stood there, body relaxed and a little smirk on his lips.

Yuzuru got up, took a deep breath, and wrapped his arms around Jason's waist.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You missed a spot there." 

He smirked and swished the metal straw around the iced tea glass.

Jason glared at him and vacuumed said spot again.


	6. Of Darkness and Curls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the sixth prompt of this challenge: Anshin (安心 lit. peaceful heart)  
> That's the Japanese translation, tho I went with the Chinese meaning of the characters, so  
> the meaning is more something like peace of mind, to feel relieved, or to be at ease.

Yuzuru blinked awake slowly. The world around him dark, still, quiet, like it only ever is in the middle of the night. He sighed and then smiled when he looked down and saw Jason's head on top of his chest, his limbs tangled with his own.

Before, when he was younger, he had wondered if he'd ever fall in love.

He imagined he would spend his days alone, dedicated to the ice, being a coach or a choreographer, or something like that. He knew his family had thought exactly the same.

When he had told his mother about Jason, she had cried as she hugged him, so deeply relieved her son would have someone to share his life with. That he was giving himself the chance to love.

Yuzuru ran the tips of his fingers over Jason's eyes, then nose, and lips. He combed his wild head of curls back, before dropping a soft kiss on his forehead, and burying his nose in his hair, inhaling the sweet scent of the peach shampoo Jason preferred.

"I love you more than anything," Jason whined in his sleep, cuddling closer to Yuzuru and burying his nose in his shirt. "I'm so relieved you didn't give up on loving me."


	7. Of Noses and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Yuzuru holds the small creature in his arms. And he would hold her forever if he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the seventh prompt of this challenge: Bunny.

He tucked the blanket tighter around her, and sighed happily, leaning back as he held the small creature in his arms, confidently holding her body so that she wouldn't get hurt.

Her small nose moved in her sleep, and he inwardly cooed, kissing one of her soft ears before cuddling her body closer to his own.

She fussed a little, making little noises as she woke up and opened her big, brown eyes.

"Hello there, did you have a nice nap? You really are a sleepy little thing, aren't you." He got a big yawn for an answer, which made him giggle. "Oh, goodness, so sleepy. So cute."

"Hey, love." He turned to face the door and saw Jason walking into the room. "You forgot this in the living room." He lifted his hand up and shook what he was holding.

A big, plush bunny, soft and white.

"I knew I was forgetting something, but she got so sleepy after eating that I was in a rush to burp her, and all the cloths were here." Jason left the plushie in the crib, before wrapping his arms around Yuzuru's waist and hooking his head over his shoulder to stare at his daughter's face.

"She's beautiful. Our pretty baby." Yuzuru smiled again, watching her wide eyes avidly follow his face. "Our pretty Nako-chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I give Jazuru a baby? YOU BET YOUR SWEET BEHIND I DID!


	8. Of Panoramic Views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Jason gets excited. Yuzu is fond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the eighth prompt of this challenge: Mountain.

"Do you see that!?" He smiled fondly as Jason ran out of the car the second he parked, not even allowing Yuzuru to kill the engine. "C'mon, Yuzu, hurry up, come look!"

Yuzuru locked the car and followed him, standing right next to him.

"Yeah, it's really pretty, Jay."

Jason turned to look at him.

"Almost as pretty as you."

"Jason, why are you like this!" He hit his arm, making Jason laugh, and lean sideways to kiss his head. "Seriously, you weren't this cheesy when we started dating."

"That was so long ago though! I digivolved during these years." 

Yuzuru rolled his eyes and looked at the view in front of him again.

The panoramic point's view was amazing. They could see the entire valley, the snowy mountains in front of them, the huge lake and, right at the end of it, the glacier. It was truly magical.

"Let's go. We have about 5 kilometres of catwalks to walk and about a million pictures to take."

Yuzuru laced their fingers together and guided them back to the car.

"I can't believe you convinced me to travel to a country that speaks a language neither of us talks."

"It makes it even more fun!"

"You're lucky I love you."

"I love you too, love."

  
  



	9. Of Lighthouses and Scares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Yuzu doesn't know how they would clean clothes in the middle of nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the ninth prompt of this challenge: Washing Machine.

"So, I was talking to Jerome, the guide dude, and he told me something both incredibly funny and incredibly concerning."

"Hmm." Yuzuru leaned over the railing, looking at the sea lions lying on the sand at the bottom of the cliff.

They were waiting for it to be 8 o'clock so that they could see the lighthouse behind them come to life.

"He was coming back from inspecting the water pump one day with his dog and he found a skunk. Or well, the skunk found him."

"Oh god. Did it?"

"Yup, sprayed both him and the dog. They had to bathe like 15 times to get rid of the smell."

"Imagine if that happens to us! We don't have the time to take 15 showers! And where would we wash our clothes! There are no washing machines here, we're in the middle of nowhere."

Jason was about to answer when a movement to his right caught his attention.

"Look, it's starting!"

They both stayed there for about ten minutes, just watching the light at the top of the lighthouse turn, bathing everything in yellow light every few seconds, and then made their way back to the guest house holding hands.

When they were about four metres away from the door, Jason pulled at Yuzuru's hand and stopped him, and both stopped breathing, just staring at the small, black and white thing in front of them, before Yuzuru laughed out loud, leaning his body against Jason's.

"It's not a skunk! It's a dead sheep's skull!"

They both giggled their way to their room.


	10. Of Rocks and Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Jason offers coffee. Yuzu is shocked by the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the tenth prompt of this challenge: Sea.

"It's so... cold."

"We're closer to Antarctica than we are from the arctic when we're home in Toronto, what did you expect?"

"Beaches? People swimming?"

"Yuzu, you're wearing a padded jacket in March, what about that says people swimming to you?"

"I just never expected it to be like this. It's so windy, so deep, the water even looks cold, that's how blue it is."

"Want to drink a cup of coffee?" Yuzuru made a face. "Tea?" Yuzuru nodded. 

"You're lucky I remembered to get the hotel staff to fill the water bottle with boiling water."

They sat down on a rock by the beach, trying to hide behind a boulder to avoid the wind, each sipping from his own mug.

"Is that an old house?"

"Yeah, the locals told me a man used to live there. He used to live in the Capital, but his wife died and he asked to be exiled, so he came here, and lived in isolation his entire life."

"Poor man. I can't imagine how painful his wife's death must've been for him."

"I can. I would feel the same if I lost you." Yuzuru leaned in, kissing him gently before laying his head on his shoulder.

They stayed in front of the sea, just listening to the waves until they had to go back to their hotel.


	11. Of Crying Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Jason has a crying baby in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the eleventh prompt of this challenge: Dance.

The sound of wailing welcomed him home as he opened the front door. 

He took off his shoes, put away his skating gear and made his way inside the house, following the noise.

He found them in Nako's room. Jason was bending over their daughter as the 5-month-old sobbed her little lungs out.

"What's wrong?" 

Jason turned around, relief instantly visible in his face.

"Yuzu! Thank god! She's been crying for the last half hour and I don't know what's wrong! I've tried feeding her, burping her, giving her Flopsy," he motioned to the plush bunny, whose ear was firmly grasped in Nako's hand, "changing her, singing to her, and nothing!"

Yuzuru bit his lip.

"Jay, did you try holding her?" Jason blinked at him, shocked, and he rolled his eyes fondly before picking the baby up.

Nako cried for a few more seconds, before going quiet, looking at Yuzuru with a small, toothless smile.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. You just like being in daddy's arms, don't you, Sanako?" Yuzuru held out his hand. "Come here, hug us."

Jason did as he was told, and they both started swaying to the beat of an imaginary song, their daughter sandwiched in between them.


	12. Of Bets and Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Jason really wants to win the bet he made with Jun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the twelfth prompt of this challenge: Wedgie.

"C'mon Nako-chan, say Daddy." Jason tried to bribe the baby with a piece of banana. She paid absolutely no attention to him, eyes fixed on Yuzuru as he walked around the kitchen making dinner. "Nako-chan, please! Say Daddy. Please! Uncle Jun said he'd babysit you for a whole day if you say it, please work with me."

Nako squealed and giggled loudly at her father's despair, hands waving in the air.

"You should really give up, Jay. Let her talk when she's ready." Yuzuru advised, checking the oven to see how the potatoes were fairing.

"But I need to motivate her! She needs to know Daddy wants her to talk so she can be brave and talk!" 

Yuzuru rolled his eyes and put the rice bowls on the table, before standing next to Nako and smiling at her.

"Hanyu Sanako, don't let Daddy bully you. You talk when you're ready, alright? Tousan has your back." He kissed her forehead making her squeal in happiness. "Jay, the potato wedges are done, can you take them out?"

"Sure."

"Wedgie!"

They both froze, looked at each other, and then at their daughter.

"What did you just say, Nako-chan?"

"Wedgie!" The baby smiled at them proudly, and Yuzuru started laughing, picking her up from her seat.

"Bahahahaha, such a silly baby!"

Jason hit his forehead with his hand.

"Goodbye, free babysitting."

"Daddy!"

"NAKOOOOOOOOOO YES!! YOU SAID IIIIIIIIT!"


	13. Of Warmth and Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Yuzu has to work. He hates leaving the two of them at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the thirteenth prompt of this challenge: Radiator.

Leaving home that morning had been the hardest thing he had had to do in a while.

Leaving Jason there, warm and cuddled up to the tiny child that had come into their lives mere days ago was the most difficult thing he had done since landing that 5T.

He hadn't been able to reschedule, as Katya had needed to polish a certain part of her free, and he had to be there to explain the choreography in depth.

Yuzuru made his way into the house as quickly as he could, frozen to the bone by the cold Toronto wind, and quickly shed all his clothes, putting them in the bag to be washed, putting away his bag and heading straight to the bathroom to take a shower, scrubbing himself clean of the outside world, before putting on the warm pyjamas Jason had thoughtfully left for him next to the tub.

He found them on the sofa, Nako sleeping peacefully on Jason's chest like only a newborn could, and he cuddled up to them, sighing as he leaned his cheek against Jason's warm shoulder.

"You're always so warm. No wonder she sleeps so peacefully there." He hid both hands between Jason's torso and arms to heat them up. "I missed your warmth."

"You two only like me because I'm your personal space heater."

"We love you because you're ours."

He fell asleep to the soft sound of Jason humming a lullaby, warmth all around him.


	14. Of Flowers and Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Yuzu wants to thank Brian for a lot of things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the fourteenth prompt of this challenge: Orchid.

"What's this?" Brian asked as he took in the huge pot in the middle of his office.

"An orchid." Yuzuru said.

"Why is there an orchid in my office?"

"Because it's a thank you gift! From Jason and I! For being such a cool boss and understanding when we have baby problems."

"Yuzu, you just had a child, of course I'm going to understand the fact that you're not always going to be rested, or mentally here, or on time."

"Yeah, well, you would be shocked at how many assholes are out there being someone's boss."

"Sometimes I wonder why it never came to my mind to get you a boyfriend. Your English went from level 5 to level 9 since you and Jason came together."

"Then the orchid is also a 'Thank you for letting Tracy adopt Jason all those years ago' present from me." Yuzuru said, laughing.

"Well, thank you. I'll have to give this thing to Raj. I have no idea how to keep plants alive."

"Hey Brian... Do you want to come over for coffee when the kids are done? Jason and I really want you and Tracy to meet Nako now that she's a little older and her immune system is a little better."

"It'll be my pleasure, Yuzu. Let's get to the ice so that we can get the class over with."


	15. Of Cheese and Bunny Slippers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Jazuru have a mice problem. A tiny, human mouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the fifteenth prompt of this challenge: Mouse

Jason was typing an answer to a really annoying JSF official that had decided to try and ruin all of his student's chances at actually being able to compete in the JGP by demanding stupid things when the office door opened and a small dark-haired figure snook in. 

Nako held her finger to her lips, begging her father to stay quiet before making her way under the desk and hiding between the chair he was sitting in and the wall. 

He was still trying to understand what was going on when Yuzuru entered the room.

"Hi, Jay. We have a mice problem." Jason's eyes widened, and he stared at him with confusion written all over his face. "A small mouse ate the cheese I left out for the pasta and I've been trying to catch it, but I can't seem to find it. Have you seen it? About this tall." Yuzuru held his hand at about mid-thigh height. 

"I haven't, but I'll be sure to catch it and give it to you if I do, love." Jason pointed at the desk, and Yuzuru nodded, having already seen a pink bunny slipper poking from in between Jason's feet.

"Thank you. Guess I'll go back to cooking."

Yuzuru closed the door, and everything stayed quiet for a moment.

"You can come out Koko-chan. Tousan left."

She quickly made her way out from under the desk and launched herself into his lap, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Thanks, Daddy! You saved me!"

"No problem, peace-child, Daddy will always save you." He tugged her hair a little.

"Did you really eat the cheese?"

"Nooooo! I just put it back in the fridge!"


	16. Of Turtles and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Yuzuru let Jason choose the movie, and Nako... well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the sixteenth prompt of this challenge: Hot-air-balloon .

Both Jason and Yuzuru were woken up in the middle of the night by the sharp, high-pitched screams coming from the other bedroom, and they threw the covers off before running out of bed and to their child's room.

Jason opened the door and turned on the light, only to find Nako sitting in bed, little face red and covered in tears.

Yuzuru was by her side in a second, cradling her against his chest as she kept sobbing.

"Shh, Nako-chan, what's wrong, baby?" Yuzuru rested his cheek against her forehead, checking for a temperature and sighing in relief when he found nothing wrong.

"TOUSAAAAAN" She kept crying as Jason sat behind her, running his hand up and down her back. "I was in a basket like in the movie but it break and I fall to the floor!"

Jason looked at Yuzuru, letting out a deep breath as he understood what she was talking about.

They had watched a movie about a turtle that had gone to Paris in a hot-air balloon and had crashed in the middle of the sea to be rescued by Pirate-Pigs. 

"Shh, Koko-chan, it was a bad dream, just a bad dream. You're here with Daddy and Tousan, you're ok."

Nako slept with them in their bed that night, as she wouldn't let go of her Tousan at all.

Yuzuru made Jason promise no more traumatic children movies were going to be watched in the future, which made Jason roll his eyes and pinch Yuzuru's cheek, whining about how that meant no Studio Ghibli OR Disney movies. 

Yuzuru just laughed and kissed Nako's head.


	17. Of Traditions and Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Jazuru cuddle and talk about their future daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the seventeenth prompt of this challenge: Earrings.

"How do you think she'll be?"

"With your genes? Probably will learn to skate before she learns to crawl." Yuzuru hit Jason on the chest. "She'll be beautiful. That we can know for sure."

"I'm so scared. So excited, but so scared."

"I know love, me too."

They sat in silence for a few seconds, cuddled together in the middle of the bed.

"My mum has been asking if we're going to get her ears pierced."

Yuzuru's eyes widened, and he stared at Jason.

"What? Pierced? Why?"

"Well, some people pierce their child's ears so that it will heal when they're babies, and so that they can wear earrings later on."

"Huh, that's not normal in Japan. Schools don't even allow you to wear jewellery most of the time. Do you want to?"

"Do you?"

"I think that's a decision she should take herself. If she wants to get them pierced when she's 18, then we'll even go with her. But I think taking the choice away from her is not fair. It's her body, we can't decide to modify it without her consent."

"Such a just, fair man, Mister Hanyu."

"Our daughter will always be able to make her own choices. We'll just be there to advise her and raise her into a good person."


	18. Of Rain and Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Jazuru look out of the window and cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the eighteenth prompt of this challenge: Foggy.

Yuzuru smiled, leaning his head back to rest it against Jason's shoulder as they looked out of the window.

"I love days like this." He said quietly, and Jason planted a small kiss on his temple. "Foggy, rainy days. It feels like the world stops and it's just you and me, looking at the fog and just existing."

"I know, love. There's a particular type of peace that one can only feel on foggy, rainy days like this."

"When I was younger I used to hate days like this because I could only sit by the window and watch the rain alone. Now that you're here, it means we can cuddle and spend time together doing nothing."

"I love you." Yuzuru turned around and found Jason's eyes full of fondness staring at him.

"I love you too." He leaned in and kissed him softly. "You know what, days like this are also great for drinking a warm mug of hot chocolate and eating some of that delicious strawberry cream cake you made yesterday."

"Indeed. Lead the way, Mister Hanyu."

Yuzuru squealed happily, running to the kitchen to start making the chocolate, and Jason chuckled, shaking his head before following him.


	19. Of Hips and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Jason pines so hard he's a Christmas tree on ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the nineteenth prompt of this challenge: Leggings.

Jason was dying.

Jason was truly and utterly dying.

Jason was being laughed at by Evgenia, as well, because of his dying situation.

"Jason, try the step sequence again." Jason stared at Tracy, still in a daze, but nodded and started skating.

He finished the step sequence, and looked in Tracy's direction, only to get distracted, trip over his own toepick and fall flat on his face. He groaned, cheek pressed against the ice, and turned around to lie flat on his back.

An ice shower took him out of his own thoughts. 

And then, he back to dying.

Because standing in front of him stood Yuzuru Hanyu, and he couldn't help but follow the line of his legging-clad legs, every single muscle visible under the stretched fabric until he got to the curve of his hip...

"Jason, you okay?" His eyes snapped up, to Yuzuru's concerned face.

He blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ok!" He accepted the hand Yuzuru extended to help him up, and then, the small hug that Yuzuru gave him, before patting his back and skating away.

Jason skated towards Tracy, but Evgenia lifted her eyebrows at him.

"Don't you dare say a word!"

"I didn't say anything!" Evgenia answered with fake-innocence, and laughed loudly, escaping as he chased her in revenge.


	20. Of Vanilla, Chocolate and a hint of Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Yuzuru doesn't know how to fall asleep alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the twentieth prompt of this challenge: Delicacy.

Vanilla, chocolate and a hint of spice.

That was all he could think of when he was away from home.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep with his head on a foreign pillow. On a bed that wasn't his.

Vanilla, chocolate and a hint of spice.

They spent a lot of time apart, especially during summers, when each of them had different things to do, away from the TCC rink that they called home.

Vanilla, chocolate and a hint of spice.

Yuzuru had told Jason how hard he found it to fall asleep without him when he was back in Sendai in his family's home, or when he was in one random hotel after another during an ice show tour.

"This is for you."

He took the small glass container out of the box and looked at Jason.

"Thank you, Jay. A candle?"

"Smell it." He opened the lid, held it closer to his face and took a whiff.

And tears filled his eyes, senses completely overwhelmed.

"Vanilla, chocolate..."

"And a hint of spice. It's you in a candle."

"It is. This one you can have me with you when I'm not there."

He never again had trouble sleeping alone.


	21. Of Ice Shows and Mean Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Someone gets Yuzu drunk. Jason learns just how clingy drunk Yuzu is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the twenty-first prompt of this challenge: Fantasy.  
> This drabble is for my lovely little sister, 4Mia3, for living one more year and becoming  
> Yuzu-years-old. I hope you like this belated gift, written for the master of drunk!Yuzus. I  
> love you❤❤❤❤❤❤

"JAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Jason felt himself stumbling as a sudden weight collided with his back, arms sneaking to hug his waist. "I love you so much!"

He looked up to find Stephane and Javier laughing at him.

"What..."

"Like, I'm so happy you're here this year. I always miss you so much!"

"Yuzu..." Javier tried to make Yuzuru focus on him, waving his hands to catch his attention.

"Javi! It's Jay! He's here! I'm not alone this year!"

"Hey, sweetheart, shouldn't you stop trying to squeeze the life out of him so he can breathe?" Stephane asked between chuckles.

"No! If I let go he might go away."

Jason sighed and patted Yuzuru's hand to try and make him let go.

"Okay, who gave Yuzuru alcohol?"

"Deniss." Javier and Stephane said together, and Deniss, that had been laughing a few metres away, went pale and ran away.

"Yuzu, c'mon, let go."

"No! You finally here with me, we have all of FAoI to spend together. I'm never letting go."

"If you let me go I'll give you a kiss."

"Five kisses."

"Three."

"Ok!" Yuzuru let go and Jason grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I'll get this drunkard to our room, See you guys tomorrow at rehearsal."

"Bye Jason! Good luck with your drunk Yuzu!"

Jason was going to murder Javier and Stephane tomorrow.

Maybe Deniss as well. If he could get away with it.


	22. Of Betters and Bottles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: 178 words of Jazuru bickering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the twenty-second prompt of this challenge: Lightbulb.

"Jason, for fuck's sake."

"I didn't plan on doing that!"

"I told you not to do it and yet you did it anyway! I told you!"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that THAT was going to happen? I don't have a magic ball to see the future!"

"Well, I didn't need a magic ball to know that was going to happen, it was obvious that THAT was going to happen. Hold it!"

"I'm holding it!"

"You're pointing downwards, how am I supposed to see what I'm doing?"

"I'm doing my best, okay!"

"Well, do your better."

"Are you done? My hand is cramping."

"Almost done. I had to get it out before putting it in."

"Almost done?"

"Yeah, get off."

"Get off? You're on top of me!"

"Then get me down!"

"Fine!"

"Ok, it worked. There we go."

"It's just a new lightbulb, of course, it worked."

"Jason Brown, if you ever point the champagne bottle upwards when you're popping the cork and hit the only lightbulb in the room again, I'm breaking up with you."


	23. Of Makuwa and Bulging Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Yuzu buys half the Asian Market and brings it home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the twenty-third prompt of this challenge: Squirrel. I cheated and used  
> Chipmunk instead, but oh well, rules are there to be broken lol --EXCEPT QUARANTINE  
> RULES, STAY HOME AND WASH YOUR HANDS--

"Uhm... Yuzu, what are you doing?"

"I bought things!!"

Jason stared at Yuzuru, who was busy going around the kitchen, putting away disinfected groceries.

"I can see. What did you buy?"

"I went to the Asian market to stock up on things! I bought the basic things we have to have!" He said, putting away 10 boxes of assorted flavours of Pocky, and Jason lifted his eyebrow.

"I... ok, Yuzu. Did you have fun at the market?" Yuzuru nodded wildly, putting away the last packet of spicy ramen and sitting down to... eat? something that oddly looked like a white-stripped gigantic lemon.

"I did! I even found makuwa uri!" He showed it to Jason proudly, and Jason sat next to him.

"You found... a big lemon?"

"No, silly, it's melon! It looks a little different in Japan, this is the Korean type, ours is more yellow, slightly bigger, but it tastes the same! Want some?"

"Sorry love, maybe next time, I just had coffee with Jun."

"Okay." Yuzuru lifted the clean fruit to his lips... and started peeling the melon skin away in tiny bites, holding it with both hands and spitting out pieces of skin as he peeled away.

Jason bit his lip to contain the fond smile.

Yuzuru finished peeling half his fruit, took a huge bite and happily munched it, looking at Jason and freezing, cheeks bulging with melon.

"What?"

"You look like a chipmunk, peeling that melon and with bulging cheeks." Yuzuru whined. "The cutest chipmunk to ever exist, love."

Yuzuru glared at him, taking another bite of his melon.


	24. Of Noises and Locks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Yuzuru hears weird noises. Jason just wants to keep sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the twenty-fourth prompt of this challenge: Paper Towels.

There was a sound that Yuzuru thought he was imagining as he woke up, head lying on Jason's chest.

"Jay," He muttered, and a small whine answered. Strong arms tightened their hold around his waist. "Jay, c'mon, wake up, are you hearing that?"

"Hearing what Yuzu, go back to sleep, it's still dark outside." Jason pouted, eyes still closed.

Yuzuru sighed and tried to go back to sleep as Jason had asked.

A few seconds passed. 

He heard the noise again.

"Jay, I'm not joking, there's a weird noise coming from downstairs."

"Yuzu, please..."

"Fine, stay here, I'll go check."

He put on a hoodie over his pyjamas and left the room. 

The noise intensified as he made his way downstairs.

He took a deep breath, and jumped into the kitchen, turning the lights on as he did.

A second. Another second. Blink.

And then he started laughing. And couldn't stop.

He could hear Jason running down the stairs. He still couldn't stop laughing.

Jason got to the kitchen, took a single look and started laughing as well.

Nako was too smart for her own good.

She had figured out how to work the childproof-lock on one of the pantry doors and was sitting in the middle of the kitchen, happily ripping apart paper towel rolls and making herself a little bed out of it.

They agreed they couldn't leave her door slightly open again. 

She could open childproof-locks, but she couldn't reach her room's door handle yet.


	25. Of Meongmeongs and Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Yuzu babysits Jun's baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the twenty-fifth prompt of this challenge: Raccoon.

"YUZUUU!!" Yuzuru almost dropped his water bottle, Junhwan's scream scaring the life out of him. He turned towards the door to see him coming into the breakroom with a bundle in his arms. He put the bottle down immediately. "Are you free?"

"I have an hour until my dance class."

"Great! Can you take care of my baby?" Yuzuru's eyes widened as Junhwan dumped his bundle, scrambling to keep it from falling. Junhwan took a bag out of his pocket, setting a small ziplock bag on top of the table. "Here are some treats for him, I won't take more than twenty minutes, have to help Conrad with something. Thanks, Yuzu, I owe you one! Have fun with Meongmeong-ie"

And just like that, he was gone as fast as he had appeared.

Yuzuru swallowed, and looked down, to see the small raccoon staring at him from his blanket cocoon. 

"Uhm, hi?" The raccoon looked at him, innocent eyes blinking at him. "Aww, you're so cute! Let's get you a treat!" He opened the bag with one hand, and observed the fruit inside, picking up a strawberry. "Here you go, cutie!" He held out the berry, and the small animals reached two tiny hands and grabbed it, quickly taking a bite and chewing it happily.

Junwhan rushed back to the breakroom, scared Yuzuru couldn't handle his baby raccoon, Conrad following two steps behind him, and opened the door, only to find Jason and Yuruzu playing with his baby, throwing balled-up gloves around for him to fetch.

"Meongmeong-ie!" The raccoon looked up, and rushed to Junwhan, climbing into his arms. "Thank you for taking care of him, Yuzu!"

"No problem, he's really nice and so adorable!" Yuzuru answered with a smile.

"I have two questions, though," Jason said, getting up to pick up the makeshift ball that lay forgotten on the floor. "First, why did you name your pet raccoon 'bark bark', and second," He raised an eyebrow, smirking at them. "Why do you have a lovebite under your jaw?" 

Junhwan raised his hand to cover the left side of his jaw, before turning around and slapping Conrad's shoulder.

It took five minutes for Yuzuru and Jason to stop laughing.


	26. Of Small Feds and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Jazuru adopt a child... well, "child"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the twenty-sixth prompt of this challenge: Strapped.

"What do you think?" Jason said quietly, both of them watching the boy on the ice avidly.

"He's good." Yuzuru nodded to the music, liking the selection. "Reminds me of you."

"Really? How so?"

"23, almost 24 years old. Federation doesn't really support him. Has a quad but it's either not competition ready, or his nerves get the best of him and he botches it. Beautiful 3A. More musicality in his little finger than most skaters have in their life. Needs a new team but is scared to change what's been working so far."

Jason stared at Yuzuru with tears in his eyes.

"Yuzu, do you think..."

"I do. He's the perfect candidate for our scholarship program. Someone strapped for money to pay coach and ice fees, that depends on every penny they can spare and gofundme's to get enough to support themselves through the season. We were looking for the first person to start with. To take someone like Javi in and turn them into a champion. Give someone promising from a small federation a chance. We can do it if he wants us." Jason tangled his fingers with Yuzuru's. "We'll have everyone in the TCC backing us up, and Tracy, Brian, Ghislain, Shae-Lynn... everyone will be there for us if we need help. Let's do this."

Jason nodded, and then took a deep breath, looking back to where the boy had finished his routine and was skating towards the board.

"Hey, Donovan!" Donovan looked extremely surprised to see them there. "You were really good out there." Jason lifted his thumb as he said so, giving him a wide smile, and Yuzuru smiled at him as well.

"Do you have a second? We have something we want to talk to you about."


	27. Of Cookies and Cotton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Jason wants to get Yuzuru a hamster. He gets him something else instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also known as: the author is a guinea pig geek)  
> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the twenty-seventh prompt of this challenge: Guinea Pig.

"So... I wanted to get you a hamster, because I know you've always wanted one," Jason said, and Yuzuru looked up from where he was working on his laptop. 

"You did?"

"Yeah, I did. I did some research, and thought maybe something little would be good for us to start with, and get used to taking care of another being."

"Hmm. So..."

"I went to the pet store to get everything we needed for a hamster, and I was listening to the radio on my way there and suddenly there was this ad, for a guinea pig rescue and sanctuary, so I decided to go there instead, to see how they were. And... yeah." Jason left the room for a second, coming back with a small box. 

Yuzuru put the laptop down on the coffee table and held out his arms, hand opening and closing in a grabby motion. Jason set the box in front of him, and he gently opened the lid.

Yuzuru gasped.

"Oh my god. They're so cute!" 

Inside the box, two small guinea pigs were cuddled into a ball, looking at him with wide, scared eyes.

"They are. You're never supposed to adopt a single guinea pig because they're herd animals, so I got us two girls. Here," He gently grabbed one of the piggies, holding a hand around her belly and the other supporting her bum and gently gave her to Yuzuru, who held her securely against his chest.

"Hello, cutie! Oh, you're so sweet!" He petted her head softly, and she seemed to slowly relax in his arms. "She's so pretty! They're so pretty, Jay!"

"They are! I bought everything I need to build them a big house. At the sanctuary, they told me pet store cages are far too small for them, they need at least one square meter for each, so I bought metal grid panels to build them a big cage in that corner." He pointed to a corner of the living room, under the window where they would have plenty of natural light but no direct sunlight and they would be away from any drafty places so they wouldn't be cold during the winter. "I also bought food, hay, hidies, chew toys and plenty of veggies."

"You thought of everything."

"I couldn't find one of those hexagonal playpen things to set on the floor during floor Time, but I figured we can buy anything else we need online. We just need to think of names for them."

Yuzuru gently set down the little piggy back into the box, where it instantly cuddled up against the other one, and kissed Jason lovingly.

"What about Cookie and Cotton?" Yuzuru suggested, looking down at them. "That one is sugar-cookie coloured and this one is so fluffy, she looks like a cloud."

"That's great. You keep an eye on Cookie and Cotton, I'll go get their home built."


	28. Of Hidies and Spoiled Piggies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Jason finds two boxes in the mail. Yuzu cuddles the piggies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the twenty-ninth prompt of this challenge: Jumper.  
> I bring you some more accurate guinea pig care info, in case any of you is thinking of  
> adopting two of the bestest babies in the world ♥

"You're going to spoil them if you keep that up."

"But they need to be warm! They're tiny. When we get cold, that means they have been freezing for ages! And when you feel warm, they're already too hot! Guinea pigs can't sweat, Jay, so they have bigger chances of getting heatstroke than humans do!"

"It's almost Christmas, Yuzu, I don't think anyone is getting heatstroke anytime soon."

"You're just jealous they try to run away when you cuddle them." Yuzuru lifted his eyebrow at Jason, both guinea pigs cuddled against his Christmas jumper, one sleepily purring as he pet her, and the other munching on a carrot.

"Yes, I am, but that's beside the point!" Jason lifted up the two boxes that had arrived that day. "How many hidies and toys do two guinea pigs need, Yuzu?"

"Hey, their hidies were not warm enough for them to survive a Canadian winter. Or do you plan to let Cookie and Cotton freeze? They needed new fleece hidies, and they had these cute piggie-approved toys, I had to get them!"

Jason rolled his eyes, but sat down, trying to tempt Cookie away from Yuzuru by offering her a piece of cucumber. The piggie looked at him, pulled the piece of cucumber out of his grasp and went back to cuddling against Yuzuru, who laughed softly at Jason's whine.

"If you're spoiling the piggies this much, how badly will you spoil our kids in the future?"

Yuzuru smiled warmly. 

"Only one way to find out, huh?"


	29. Of Cuddles and no Marshmallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Jazuru trains for camping trips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the thirtieth prompt of this challenge: Camp fire.

"Isn't this nice?"

"I'll admit it was a clever solution to our problem."

"Hey, I'm not about to kill you. I'm not trying to become a widow yet."

"We aren't even married."

"Exactly."

"Come a little closer, I want to lean on you."

"Like that?"

"Mmmmn, much better. So warm."

"The only downside is that we can't roast marshmallows like this."

"Too much sugar, Jay."

"I know, I know, drink your matcha and shut up."

"Rude."

"You love me."

"I really do."

"We should take out the tent next time."

"Once we know I'm not going to die from an asthma attack because of the smoke, we can go hiking."

"Really? Are you sure? You're an indoors person."

"Sounds like fun."

"Then, we'll do what we can to check a little smoke won't kill you."

"Yes. And while we do, we can cuddle in front of the infrared fireplace and look at the fake fire."


	30. Of Trust and Blade Guards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Yuzuru knows how to make Nako trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the thirty-first prompt of this challenge: Trust.

"Come on, do you trust me?" A small nod. "Really?" Another small nod. "Then come here!"

A whine.

"I don't think she wants to, Jay," Yuzuru said, his daughter's face buried in his shirt.

"But how are we going to get her started if she won't come to me?"

"I've got an idea. Come here." Jason went to stand next to Yuzuru, who then looked at Nako. "Hey, Nako-chan, can you stay here with Daddy for a second? Tousan has something to show you." Nako looked at Yuzuru for a second and then raised her arms so that Jason could hold her. "Give me five minutes and I'll get her to come. Hey, Nako-chan, can you keep this safe for me?" Nako grasped the blade guards and hugged them to her chest with both hands and nodded.

Yuzuru dropped a kiss to Jason's lips, and then stepped on the ice, starting to make his way around the rink at great speed. Nako's eyes widened as she looked at him weave around Brian and Tracy, who were working with Junhwan in a corner, before going back to them.

"Koko-chan, look at Tousan!" Nako gasped as Yuzuru slipped into a Biellmann spin in the middle of the ice, before going back to them. 

"I WANT TO DO THAT!" She exclaimed loudly. "Daddy, down, down!" Jason set her down, helping her to waddle until she was right next to the ice. "Hold." She handed him Yuzuru's multicoloured blade guards and extended her hands towards Yuzuru. "Tousan I want to skate!"

Jason stepped onto the ice after putting the blade guards on the floor, and squatted down to her height.

"Do you trust us?" Nako instantly nodded. "Then come here, Koko-chan!"

Nako took her first step on the ice. 

If Brian and Tracy saw Yuzuru drying a few tears as he followed Jason and Nako around the ice, they wouldn't tell a single soul.


	31. Of Dresses and Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Yuzuru cried his way through the SP. He plans to do the same through the FS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the thirty-second prompt of this challenge: Costume.

"Look at her! She looks so pretty!" 

Brian rolled his eyes as he passed Yuzuru a tissue, as Tracy rubbed his shoulder.

"She looks extremely pretty, darling."

"I can't believe my baby is already competing. I feel like it was just yesterday when she stepped on the ice for the first time and now she's a Junior already. She's gotten so big."

"Yuzu, you already cried when she did her short, are you going to sob your way through the free as well?" Brian asked, and got a hit on the shoulder in return.

"It's her first Junior Grand Prix assignment, Brian! This is huge!" 

"Her dress is extremely pretty." Yuzuru bit his lip, holding back a proud smile.

"She saw my Haru Yo Koi EX during the summer and decided she wanted something that looked just like that. We couldn't make her change her mind."

Jason and Evgenia stood by the boards, watching her group warm up. Jason turned around for a second, and his eyes found Yuzuru so quickly he was almost surprised. He lifted both hands forming a heart, and Yuzuru sent one back.

The warm-up ended, and all skaters left the ice, with the exception of Nako.

She went to Evgenia and Jason, Evgenia caressed her cheek and Jason told her something that made her smile and nod decidedly. She took a deep breath, patted Pooh-San -a new Pooh-San Yuzuru had gotten her. His old friend waited for them safely back home-, and pushed herself back, taking her place in the middle of the ice.

Yuzuru held his breath as the music started.


	32. Of Secrets and Handsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Yuzuru has a secret. Jason makes his life hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the thirty-third prompt of this challenge: Peach.

Yuzuru had a secret.

Yuzuru had a really,  _ really secret  _ secret.

  
  
  


He was a man.

No, wait, hear him out!

He was a man. 

A bisexual man.

Definitively an allosexual man.

  
  
  


And Jason Brown was just... UGH.

  
  
  


He was the most handsome man he had ever seen, and that was saying something, considering he had trained alongside Javier Fernandez for years. 

And it was completely unfair just effortlessly alluring he was, with his perfect body, and that head of curls Yuzuru wanted to run his fingers through, and that perfect face with that perfect smile that made him feel just how winning a gold medal felt.

  
  
  


And it wasn't fair that such an innocent activity as eating a fucking peach in the breakroom made Yuzuru want to throw all caution to the bin and kiss the fuck out of his peach-juice-covered lips.

  
  
  


Yuzuru had a secret.

He really, really liked Jason Brown.

  
  
  


He didn't know how long he could try to fool himself into thinking he only thought of Jason as a friend.

  
  



	33. Of Models and Golden Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Yuzu gets a sponsorship... and becomes addicted.  
> Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the thirty-fourth prompt of this challenge: Camera.

There was absolutely no predicting that was going to happen. 

How?

It wasn't something anyone thought would happen at all, considering what had been going on with Yuzuru's life before.

But here they were, Yuzuru laying on his stomach on the floor, 

The piggies were eating vegetables in front of him, being their cute selves, and looking up every time Yuzuru called their names.

Yuzuru kept squealing as he took pictures of the piggies, adjusting his camera settings to take the best possible pictures.

"Yuzu, what are you doing?" Jason sighed, and Yuzuru looked up and smiled at him.

"Jay! We're having a photoshoot! Can you bring me the lenses I left in the kitchen?"

Jason had never imagined such a small innocent thing as getting a sponsorship deal with Nikon would get Yuzuru so obsessed with cameras. 

And since the deal had proved to be extremely lucrative for Nikon, they tended to send Yuzuru every piece of camera equipment he was slightly interested in. 

The storage space under the stairs had been overrun by photography equipment already.

"Jay!" He came back into the living room to see Yuzuru petting Cookie as he carried her back into their piggie house, giving both piggies the leftover veggies they hadn't managed to eat yet to munch on. "Let's go outside! Now that my favourite model is back, I need some pictures of your handsome face during the golden hour."

One thing was sure, his Instagram followers were extremely happy. He had never had as many good pictures of himself to choose from and post in his life.


	34. Of Little Tastes and Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Jazuru contemplates their lives... and what's to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the thirty-fitfh prompt of this challenge: Appetizers.

"Jay"

"What"

"Do you ever think about all that's happened since we got together?"

"Of course I do. I'm always thankful you were smart enough to camp out in that locker room and catch me red-handed, I'm thankful we're both healthy, I'm thankful we got to have the piggies for more years than we expected to have them, I'm thankful we have two beautiful children. I'm thankful our gamble with Dono paid off and he's become such a complete, beautiful skater that can kick butt at any competition, and I'm thankful our other kiddos are also doing amazing and being the best people they can possibly be. I'm thankful to have you here in my arms every night."

"If I told 2018 me that I'd have a family and be happy, and have a successful career as a coach and choreographer at the same time, he would've laughed at my face. Hell, I would've laughed at anyone's face if they'd tried to tell me I'd be fluent in English in the future."

"You know what the best part of this is?"

"Hmmm?"

"That all these years together? They're just a little taste of our future. This has just been an appetizer. We have the rest of our lives to be happy. Together."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is the last drabble I'll be posting for this series.  
> I'm already planning on writing a chaptered story of their lives together, coherent and  
> without the time-skipping, lol, so watch out for that!  
> Meanwhile, I'll keep taking part in the Quarantink Challenge, just with other ships, so I'll  
> see you for those.  
> Thanks to everyone that gave this ship a chance, read, kudosed it, and special special thanks  
> to those that left comments, it always makes my day to receive those.  
> I'll see you soon with more Jazuru!!  
> ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

**Author's Note:**

> If you are over 18 and want to come chat with me and a bunch of other amazing writers from the FS RPF fandom, consider yourself warmly invited to [our Discord server](https://discord.gg/DyxBV5mXg2), where we talk about figure skating, ships, plots, angst and fluff and kink, and a plethora of other topics.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)


End file.
